This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing paper moneys used in various kinds of automatic service machines such as automatic vending machines or the like, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing paper moneys capable of preventing malfunctioning of the apparatus due to soiling of photosensors.
A paper money processing apparatus used in an automatic service machine, such as an automatic vending machine, is composed such that it conveys a paper money inserted via a paper money input opening into the apparatus by means of a conveyor belt driven by a transfer motor, causing the paper money to pass a position where a paper money identification sensor is installed. A paper money that is determined to be genuine on the basis of the output of the paper money identification sensor is held temporarily in reserve (escrow). Thereafter, if a money return command is issued, then the paper money held temporarily in reserve is returned to the paper money input opening by driving the transfer motor in reverse, whereas if a money collection command is issued, then the paper money held temporarily in reserve is stored in a stacker.
FIG. 7 is a side view illustrating an example of configuration of a paper money processing apparatus.
In this diagram, the paper money processing apparatus comprises a paper money input opening 51, a paper money conveyance path 52, a stacker 53, a shutter 54, a shutter motor 55, a paper money conveyor belt 56, pulleys 57 and 58, an entrance sensor 59, an photosensor 60, a magnetic sensor 61, and a paper money passage sensor 62.
When a paper money 70 is inserted into the paper money processing apparatus 50, firstly, the paper money 70 is inserted via the paper money input opening 51. When the paper money 70 is input, it is detected by the entrance sensor 59, and the shutter 54 is opened by driving the shutter motor 55. When the shutter 54 is open, the paper money 70 is conveyed into the paper money conveyance path 52 by means of the paper money conveyor belt 56 supported by pulleys 57 and 58, which are driven by a transfer motor (not illustrated). When the paper money 70 conveyed into the paper money conveyance path 52 passes the photosensor 60 and magnetic sensor 61, the authenticity of the paper money is determined according to the outputs of the sensors.
When the paper money 70 has passed the photosensor 60 and the magnetic sensor 61, conveyance thereof is halted in the position indicated in FIG. 8, for example, and it is held temporarily in reserve (escrow). In this case, if it is determined that the paper money 70 is not genuine, or if a money return command is issued by the user, then the paper money 70 is ejected via the paper money input opening by driving the transfer motor (not illustrated) in reverse. On the other hand, if the user selects a product to buy (in the case of an automatic vending machine), or the like, whilst the paper money 70 is held temporarily in reserve, a control section (not illustrated) initiates money collection processing for collecting and storing the paper money 70, and on this basis the transfer motor (not illustrated) is driven forwards and the paper money 70 is conveyed and stored in a stacker 53.
The output from the photosensor 60 is used not only to determine whether or not an input paper money 70 is genuine, but also whether or not a paper money is present, and along with the outputs from the entrance sensor 59, paper money passage sensor 62, and the like, it is used to detect the position of the paper money 70 in the paper money conveyance path 52, various controls being implemented on the basis of these detection results.
FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b) are diagrams illustrating the states of various sections when paper money 70 is inserted into the paper money processing apparatus 50.
When a paper money 70 is inserted into the paper money input opening 51, as illustrated in FIG. 9(a), firstly, the entrance sensor 59 detects the paper money 70, and on the basis of this the transfer motor (not depicted) is driven in a forward direction, thereby starting conveyance of the paper money 70. When the paper money 70 is conveyed into the paper money conveyance path 52, this is detected by the photosensor 60, whereupon the paper money passage sensor 62 detects the paper money 70. When the paper money 70 thus conveyed has passed the position of the photosensor 60 and reaches the position where it is temporarily held in reserve, the transfer motor is halted. Thereupon, if the control unit (not illustrated) issues a money collection command, the transfer motor is driven forwards again, and the paper money 70 is stored in the stacker 53.
Furthermore, if a money return command is issued by the control unit whilst the paper money 70 is being held in reserve temporarily, then as illustrated in FIG. 9(b), the transfer motor is driven in reverse, and the paper money 70 is conveyed in the direction of the paper money input opening 51, passing successively through the positions of the photosensor 60 and entrance sensor 59 and being ejected via the paper money input opening 51.
Thus, in the paper money processing apparatus 50, since each section is controlled on the basis of outputs from various sensors, it is possible to detect irregular states on the basis of these various sensor outputs.
FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) are diagrams illustrating examples where an irregular state is detected.
FIG. 10(a) shows an example where reverse conveyance of a paper money is detected, in which after the paper money 70 has been held temporarily in reserve, it is detected by the photosensor 60, which would not be expected to detect this paper money if it was being stored, and hence it is recognized that an irregular extraction operation has been performed with regard to the paper money 70, the transfer motor is halted and processing relating to the extraction operation is carried out.
FIG. 10(b) shows as example where a paper money jam is detected: in the process of inserting the paper money 70, the photosensor 60 detects the paper money 70 continuously, even though the transfer motor is being driven forwards to convey the paper money 70, and hence it is recognized that a paper money jam has occurred, the transfer motor is halted and processing relating to the paper money jam is carried out.
In some cases, the output level of the photosensor 60 may vary, due to dirt, or the like. In particular, since the paper money processing apparatus 50 is used in automatic vending machines, and the like, depending on the position and environment in which the machine is installed, it is possible that dirt may accumulate on the photosensor 60, causing the output level thereof to become unstable.
For example, when the output level of a photosensor 60, which normally has an output level as illustrated in FIG. 11(a) (in a state where there is little soiling), approaches, at standby mode, close to the judgement value (threshold level) for determining whether or not a paper money 70 is present as shown in FIG. 11(b), due to accumulation of dirt, then the detection results of the sensor become unstable, and the sensor may assume an unstable state. As a result, although detection results are relatively stable when the apparatus is at standby, if a paper money 70 is inserted, the sensor continues to detect the paper money 70 even after it has passed.
When the output level of the photosensor 60 enters this state, it starts to detect a paper money that is not actually present, and hence the outputs of each sensor will match the sensor outputs in cases where a paper money is conveyed in the reverse direction or a paper money becomes jammed, as illustrated in FIG. 10, thereby causing the control unit (not illustrated) to perform an irregular halt, or other such processing, in other words, causing the apparatus to malfunction.
As described above, in a paper money processing apparatus, the output level of a photosensor used therein may become unstable due to accumulation of dirt, thereby leading to malfunctioning. Not only does malfunctioning of this kind create losses for the product vending company (in cases where the apparatus is used in an automatic vending machine), but it also causes mistrust and annoyance to the customer.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for processing paper moneys, whereby the rate of detection error due to soiling of photosensors can be reduced, thereby preventing malfunction.
In order to achieve this object, a first aspect of the invention is a paper money processing method wherein position of an inserted paper money is detected on the basis of presence or absence of the paper money by at least one photosensor, the inserted paper money being conveyed to be accepted or returned on the basis of the position of the paper money thus detected, wherein a judgement value for judging the paper money is set each time a paper money is inserted, and the judgement value is compared with output level of the photosensor, and the presence or absence of the inserted paper money is detected on the basis of results of the comparison.
Further, a second aspect of the invention is the paper money processing method according to the first aspect, characterized in that the judgement value is set according to output level of the photosensor in a standby state immediately prior to insertion of the paper money.
A third aspect of the invention is the paper money processing method according to the first aspect, characterized in that a predetermined judgement value is taken as a first judgement value while the judgement value that is set each time the paper money is inserted is taken as a second judgement value, and the presence or absence of a paper money is detected on the basis of the result of comparison between the first judgement value and the output level of the photosensor in a standby state where no paper money has been inserted, and the presence or absence of a paper money is detected on the basis of the result of comparison between the second judgement value and the output level of the photosensor in a state where a paper money has been inserted.
A fourth aspect of the invention is a paper money processing method wherein position of an inserted paper money is detected on the basis of presence or absence of the paper money by at least one photosensor, the inserted paper money being conveyed to be accepted or returned on the basis of the position of the paper money thus detected, comprising an entrance sensor for detecting that a paper money has been inserted; setting means for setting a judgement value for judging the paper money each time that insertion of a paper money is detected by the entrance sensor; storage means for storing the judgement value set by the setting means; and comparing means for comparing the judgement value stored in the storage means with output level of the photosensor, whereby absence or presence of the inserted paper money is detected on the basis of the comparison results from the comparing means.
A fifth aspect of the invention is the paper money processing apparatus according to the fourth aspect, characterized in that the setting means sets the judgement value according to the output level of the photosensor in a standby state immediately prior to insertion of the paper money.
A sixth aspect of the invention is the paper money processing apparatus according to the fourth aspect, characterized in that the storage means stores a predetermined judgement value as a first judgement value and stores the judgement value set by the setting means as a second judgement value, and wherein the comparing means compares the first judgement value stored in the storing means with the output level of the photosensor in a state where the entrance sensor has not detected insertion of a paper money, and compares the second judgement value stored in the storing means with the output level of the photosensor in a state where the entrance sensor has detected insertion of a paper money.